The present invention generally relates to a faucet spray head assembly, and more specifically, but not exclusively, concerns a dual action faucet spray head that is easy to assemble as well as can be easily docked and undocked from a faucet.
With today's modern kitchen and bathroom designs, faucets have been redesigned to incorporate faucet spray heads or wands that act as both a spray head as well as a regular faucet. The convenience provided by these dual mode faucet spray heads allow the user to easily switch between a regular faucet mode in which a single, aerated stream of water is supplied and a sprayer mode in which a spray of water is supplied. The dual mode spray head can be used for cleaning dishes or vegetables, for example. Aesthetically, these dual mode spray heads reduce clutter around the sink, thereby providing a cleaner, modern environment in the kitchen. Usually, a flow switching mechanism for switching the operational mode of the spray head is located on the spray head. The switching mechanism typically incorporates a rubber boot so as to isolate the switching mechanism from the outside environment. However, with such a boot design, the user is unable to readily discern whether the spray head is in the faucet or spray mode, such that the user can accidentally spray themselves or their work area upon turning on the faucet. As should be appreciated, this rubber boot design also makes assembly of the spray head more difficult. In addition, the rubber boot can crack after repeated use, thereby diminishing the overall appearance of the spray head over time.
Typically, with such dual mode faucet heads, the spray head or wand is attached to a flexible water supply hose that is threaded from underneath the sink and through the faucet body or hub. The hose allows the user to extend the spray head from the faucet. A counterweight, which is attached to the hose underneath the sink, is used to retract the spray head. Once retracted, only the weight of the counterweight ensures that the spray head remains attached to the faucet body. It should be appreciated that with this type of design, the spray head can be easily dislodge such that water can be accidentally sprayed outside the sink. For example, the force applied by the user when actuating the flow switching mechanism can accidentally dislodge the spray head from the faucet so that the water is sprayed in the wrong direction. Moreover, the pressure of the water spraying from the spray head can cause the spray head to become accidentally dislodged.
Thus, there remains a need for improvement in this field.